Enfin tu Confesses:Redone
by EMERALD69
Summary: When Harry Potter needs extra protection, his family does something that is considered insane for that time period. Tom once told of the plan is a bit skeptical, but it was not too hard to persuade him. Warning-crossdressing, Tom/Harry.
1. Beginning

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Written by A At: 5:57pm**

**I will like to thank Brilliant Brunette Beauty and Lovemondotrasho for encouraging me to write this**

* * *

In a dimly lit room there was a woman with fire red hair looking through a window. She shone beautifully in the moonlight. Upon looking at the woman you could see that she had a tear stains on her cheeks and a sad smile upon her gorgeous features. She turned her head quickly away from the window upon hearing thundering footsteps.

"Lily!" A men cried. The footsteps were coming closer to the room. "Lily, where are you?!" He shouted again. The woman whipped her face hurriedly and roughly. Once sure that her face was dried she then and only then called out to him.

"I am in here darling!" Her voice held no quivering emotions.

"Here you are!" He came bursting in the room with a brilliant smile on his handsome face. He ran to his wife, picked her up from around her waist and spun her around. "My sweetheart, you look absolutely divine, as always, in your new dress! But why are you hiding away in this poorly lit room? You should show off that beauty of yours, and make the ladies jealous. So why are you not?"

"Thank you darling. I just needed to be away for a second, but we can leave now."

"My beautiful Lily, you know you cannot hide your true feelings away fro me. What is it, what is wrong?" He sat her feet back down on the ground, and kissed her head.

"Oh, my darling James!" Lily started to cry again and this time into James' shoulder.

"What, did something happen? Are you hurt, or ill?!" He exclaimed worriedly.

"No James, I am not hurt or ill." Lily pulled back to look into her husbands eyes. "I am worried."

"About?"

"James we are going to be parents." Lily cried again and this time at full force.

"Hush now beautiful, hush now." He took her into his arms, petted and kissed her head. He too started to cry a little. "This child whether be boy, or girl will be dearly loved and securely protected. Tom will help us secure the protection. Sirius will be top securer and I seriously doubt that Moony will let the child run too freely about."

"That is the point James!" She pushed James away and began pacing the room."You talk security, and protection! What about freedom and happiness?!"

"The top priority, sweetheart, should be protection."

"I want a child! You know I do, but in this world and in this time?! I did not even want to begin to think about it!" She was tearing up again. James took hold again and they sank to the floor staying there and holding one another for a good hour. They cleaned themselves up and headed back to the gathering to make an announcement they never thought they would.

* * *

**Please keep reading it does get better!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**PLZ review. You don't have to have an account to review my stories if you wish to!**


	2. meeting

A

9:00 pm I do not own anything

* * *

After that I was quickly ushered out of the room by my king. The two princesses and the prince;Mary aged 24(first wife Catherine of Argonne) Elizabeth aged 7(my age)(second wife Anne Boleyn) Edward aged 3(third wife Jane Seymour). Were also attending the 'meeting' (for alack of a better term) were also dismissed by one of the council men. Their farther, the muggle king, Henry VIII doesn't pay much attention to the girls, so it came as a bit of a shock to see ALL THREE, there at the same time.

After the oak doors had closed behind us Edward was escorted to his chambers. Mary had given me gods' blessing, a safe journey home and bid me farewell before heading to chapel. Elizabeth had stayed behind with me.

"Harry! How are you mon amie cherie(my darling friend)!?"Princess Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I am fine, thank you. What about yourself princess?"

"SHH! I am no longer a princess but a bastard of a lady. You should know this by now! Plus by calling me a princess you go against the king! You know the punishment for that!"

"Let us discuss something else then my princess. How about the meeting of the new queen?"

"How horrible to say such things to the poor women while she was still in the room! How can someone do that?!"

"I do not know Lizzy. Why would someone kill/divorce his own wife and declare his own daughters bastards?"

"Well-"

"Harry, time to head home." Of course my king decides to interrupt now.

"Wow, is it already 8 o'clock?Well I hope you have a safe journey home Harry, and to you sire. Jusqu'à ce que les jours fériés(till the holidays) que Dieu soit avec vous(may God be with you)." She was then escorted to her bed chambers.

I turned to my king who looked worn and tired out from the meeting before."Was it truly that bad my king?"

"Worse. Now come along."

"Of course my king."

* * *

I would like to thank

u/1707444/= Caressed-By-Ice

u/1520565/= Emerald 257

u/1945629/=KyuubiChild717

u/3104597/= Paisley-Anderson

for following me you warm my hearts

* * *

I would like to give a special shout out to

lovemondotrasho and Brilliant Brunette Beauty

for private messaging, giving me tips, and reviewing, and also giving me the confidence to finally post

* * *

I would also like to thank you brilliant people for reading my story 102 views SWEET!

But plz review I don't know if you like it or if it needs some changes also I believe you do not need to be logged in to review my work so plz review and enjoy.

* * *

Note what you read may or may not have really happened in real life.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own NOTHING**

* * *

"Ceci suce!"(this sucks) I exclaimed. I was complaining about being turned into a girl. It truly does stink, but no need to tell his Majesty THAT for he already knew.

"Turn towards me Harry, and i'm sorry that you think so." My Kings' voice sounded humorous, but looked exhausted. I obeyed not wanting him to deal with any more troubles today.

I was in the carriage to get changed. The carriage curtains were drawn for warmth and privacy, therefore there was no view; shame. The inside of the carriage had black fabric seating, blue walls and carpeting, the curtains were gold to match the outside(which was black and gold). Seeing no point to fully dress me up since it would be 12:00 by the time we get to London from...I truly don't know where we are (qui irrite vraiment: that truly irks me). I was to wear a white silk night gown, a thick, heavy, highly decorated, flower patterned robe (main color red) adorned in gold lining along the cuffs, collar and the hem, the string that tied at the chest was of gold string. I would also wear black velvet shoes, a wig that comes straight down to the middle of my spine and also charmed to match my hair-color, and a gold French-hairpiece on top to make it seem like that am truly dressed.

His Majesty was helping me to become a Lady before we were to take our leave of these disastrous muggles and enter the world of the wizards. My King finished with my wig and was putting on my head piece. When Kingsley(my knight) and Severus(his Majesty's knight) came into the carriage. Looking the same as my King except more rugged.

"Your Majesty, My Lord." They bowed and said inunison.

"Stand! Hurry and come in!" They quickly rushed in and shut the door behind them in fear of people seeing me.

"Sorry we should have been more careful." They quickly took their seats. Severus Snape was sitting by the window that was facing the Castle, and Kingsley Shacklebolt took the seat right next to the other window.

"Indeed you should have, now sit down Harry." My King said now a little irritated. Once seated his Majesty was kind enough to put on my shoes for me.

"Mer-" I tried to say. Yet I was cut off.

"Severus hand me the blanket that is to your right, next to the window." Once handed to my King he gently picked me up and wrapped me in the thickest and largest(it could easily fit 10 men) blanket we had then gently placed me on the seat(it was forest green as the main color, adorned with silver, black, brown and gold stitches that were made to resemble the war, it was then finished off with red tassels dangling from the sides). When he knew I was comfortable only then did he to finally took a seat next to me; on my left .

"Merci(thank you) your Majesty." I said. There was a brief knock coming from the carriages right door that was facing towards the castle. In fear of someone seeing me Kingsley quickly picked my feet up sat them on the seat and sat down next to me on my left hiding me from clear view. Once everything was situated only then did Severus draw back the carriage curtain questioning on who it was.

"It is alright it was only Lucius(a knight). He wished to tell us that we will departing now."

"Very well. Kingsley you may now take your seat please." His Majesty was very clear that he wanted him to move. Kingsley did move, but not fast enough in my opinion. The King happened to agree with me so much he kicked him in the butt to make him move faster. I would want the same if I was taken by surprise and crushed into the seat; oh wait I WAS!

The carriage jolted to life and we begun our journey to Westminster palace. After a few minuets I got used to all the bumping, jolting and the occasional tossing when we hit a rock. The first few minuets of the ride everyone is just trying to stay in their seats, and to keep their food down, so there was no talking till about 16 minuets in.

Speaking of time it was about 9:40 pm right now. I am exhausted, so I laid my head on his Majesty's shoulder already falling into slumber.

"Severus?" That was all I heard before I was completely knocked out.

* * *

**I would just like to apologies for being late with the update.**

**I AM SO SORRY**

* * *

**I would also like to thank:**

**Annabelle1988**

**Caressed-by-Ice**

**EmeraldStar257**

**KyuubiChild717**

**Marwana**

**Narwhal-Unicrons of the Sea**

**Paisely-Anderson**

**Tehz**

**forgetfull93**

**lovemondotrasho**

**petersonab**

**FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY! LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

**THAN YOU FOR FAVORITING:**

**Tehz**

******petersonab**

**forgetfull93**

******Narwhal-Unicrons of the Sea**

******franv**

******kinginryu**

* * *

******Next chapter will be longer! I SWEAR! **

******DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT! SAY ANYTHING FROM IDEAS TO SUGGESTIONS! PLZ! I BEG YOU REVIEW!**


	4. Christmas and a good-bye--7years later

**I own nothing!**

**READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING!**

**In case you are curious I decided to skip 7 yrs ahead to the next x-mas so the beginning of this story is gonna be a quick run through!**

* * *

***Wizarding world run through begins***

After king Henry VIII dies the wizarding worlds king cuts off ties with the muggle world finding no reasons on why he should have to deal with their court any longer.

Harry now has to dress up as girl more frequently since he his always in the wizarding world. Harry is 14 now.

Other than age and in some cases height nothing has changed. Well some other things also changed but that has to wait.

***End the run through*  
**

* * *

Bright light streams through the window onto the wooden floor and over to my bed as the heavy, red velvet curtains are pulled back from around my bed and window. I for one find this such a rude awakening. I even told the house-elves such things, but they told me they had strict orders from the king stating "However I shall wake up _mon petit chiot_ will do the same, and that goes for the same schedule from the time I wake up till the time before bed he will follow similar suit that way he is always in line of sight for we will always be in the same location." I was infuriated not for the childish reason you may think, but for the reason of hearing such an absurd nickname such as my little puppy! You know his majesty also was given a nickname it was_ pédophile_ (we all know what that means).

As I was before, the bright light was not the sun but the freshly fallen snow that was still untouched by human and animals alike. I was so impatient to go outside and mess around that I was about to jump out of bed and go through the window. I know though that my morning routine must be done before any mentions of going out; kings' orders. My morning routine begins with a wake up call at 7:00 am. Then a female house-elf named Joze comes in to make sure I am up with slippers and a robe on and standing in front of my bed, by the on of the bed posts and she gets my clothes then goes back to the wardrobe and opens a passageway where the king is always there on time dressed and ready.

In spirit of Christmas today he wore green doublet, over-shirt and hat, then a black undershirt and coat, boats with white hose and silver jewels (such as a necklace, a ring and a crown) with emeralds in them. He also wore a black dark green cape that was almost black.

After he steps in she steps out of the way he came through. She stays in the very lit passage with the door closed until we are done.

"Merry Christmas, Lady Marry."

I curtsied and said"Merry Christmas, your Majesty."

* * *

For the following if having difficulties then go here:

google and type in Tudor clothing

Not trying to be mean I just don't know how to explain there clothing

* * *

His majesty helps me change into a new chemise, stockings held up with silk, red ribbon. He also helped with my petticoat, kirtle lined with whale bone(it really hurts),the gown, the black, silk belt with tassels at the end and finally the velvet black shoes.

"Now are you sure you don't want me to charm your hair to be longer?

"Yes." I said through a yawn.

"That is your absolute decision then?"

I nodded to tired to speak now.

"When did you fall asleep last night?" I shrugged.

"Just a minute ago I bet you wanted to play. Now all the sudden no energy?"

"That was a minute ago. Stop living in the past."

"Let me brush your hair."

"Why do you like doing this so much?"

"Because I care for your safety."

"I truly don't believe you."

"You know Marry You could trust me once in a while. Now come along we have a busy day a head of us."

* * *

I was sitting in the dinning room with his Majesty, Tom(He was at the head and I was next to him on his left). We were waiting for a few other people to join us for the annual Christmas breakfast. A few others will join us for the dinner after the royal Christmas ball. We were talking about the days schedule when, one person came in laughing and yelling obnoxiously and another more calmly and trying to hush the first. He failed, miserably.

"Marry!"My godfather, Sirius Black, shouted while running toward me with a ridiculous smile on his face. Once he reached me, I was hoisted up into the air and then placed me on his hip. "Merry Christmas my beloved god-daughter!" Sirius then kissed me on my cheeks about 20 times for each.

"Sirius if you are done kissing Marry, may I-?"

"What Remus? Did you want a kiss from me? Are you jealous of our little Marry here?" Sirius said teasingly.

"I was going to say if I could?" His head was bent in attempt to hide his embarrassment, while everyone else laughed in amusement. "If I could have her now?" Remus held out his arms to except me.

"AW! Little Moony is blushing!" Sirius said in a baby voice. "Of course you can!" Sirius kissed me one more time on the forehead then handed me over. After a few minutes Tom decided to interrupt by giving a fake cough.

"Your Majesty." They said and bowed in unison.

"Please excuse our rudeness." Remus apologized. "Today is Christmas after all."

"Marry please fix your clothes, then retake your seat. You two please take your seats, now." Tom was obviously not happy.

"Stop being so grumpy, your Majesty, but I guess you got a reason when your almost 24 years old, unmarried, King since the age of 5 and have been throwing these parties since the crowning. I would be to." As I took my seat Remus looked shocked, Sirius tried not to laugh and his Majesty looked a little mad. Before he could say anything though Remus decided to step in.

"_Le grand beau château_ _solitaire_,your Majesty? What a wonderful place! So full of history and knowledge! How absolutely wonderful! I believe the translation would be 'the grand beautiful lonely castle',right?

"Correct, Remus. I choose this place because of all the guests and of course out of luxury. Take this dinning room for example, walls and floors painted with gold, long wooden table that easily seats a hundred or so and the room its self could fit about the same or more. There are also lots of activities available for everyone of all ages. In fact the castle as you probably already know is owned by Marry Potter here, and is allowing us to stay here."

"Magnificent! Then Marry while we are here we will continue on with your lessons starting tomorrow. This way we can get first hand looks at the history within the grounds, with no time to spare!" Remus was my tutor in all subjects except for potions; that is Severus Snapes' job now.(He no longer wished to be a knight. He still had the title, but not the job.)"Yes I already knew, but no one has been here since the late mister Potters' death."

His majesty nodded courtly. "Marry." His Majesty called, I looked up into his insanely red eyes. "That comment you made earlier has not gone unnoticed. To make up for such rudeness you will-"

One of his hundred guards came bursting through the door screaming. "Your Majesty! You must come quickly! There is no time to explain!"

"I will deal with you later Marry! As for you two she stays in your sight at all times till I come back!" He quickly ran out of the room.

"Looks like you got off easy Marry." Sirius clapped me on the back.

"This isn't funny! Marry, you know better than that! After breakfast we are going to the classroom and will be there till lunch!" He said no more. Sirius also went silent. Tom didn't come back.

* * *

It turned out that Remus wanted me to learn more etiquette skills, while I froze my butt off. Sirius also had to join in on the reteaching lesson. Nome of us were thrilled by any means.

"Now i'll return shortly, till then write I will behave 50 times in french, it is on the board(_Je vais agir)_ no magic begin." He walks off probably to use the stool.

"ostende mihi, quod abscondita est" (Latin)

"Sirius what are you doing?"

"Grabbing our cloaks, we are going outside to play."

"Well who am I to deject fun?"

"Well let us leave, for that freshly fallen snow."

All I did was dress in my red gloves, hat, scarf and cloak. Then for the knee high snow that had yet to be soiled any creature.

* * *

I was laying on my back in the snow. I was laughing at Sirius and Remus; Remus was yelling one second the next Sirius threw a snowball into his mouth. At this moment and time I was just happy.

I was happy to be free of the boring classroom. You would enter it like you would for a stadium. When you walk in the benches would be facing the same way you were. It was made of old grey bricks from the floor to the ceiling. The seats were bolted into the ground and they were like what you would find in a church. The benches were placed on 5, 3 inch platforms. I would use a table(about a foot from side to side and 1 inch in width) the tables were placed in front of each bench that was bolted into the floor as well, there were 10 tables in all one for each bench. One window, a podium and the teachers desk all were in the front of the classroom.

I was happy to be free of classes. I was happy to be outside. I was happy I got to fly around on my broomstick. I was happy.

"MARRY! STOP LAYING IN THE SNOW! YOU WILL GET SICK!" Remus and Sirius yelled.

"Lunch is 'ady ev'y'one." Joze the house-elf said.

* * *

Tom had still yet to show up. I was beginning to worry. He missed half of breakfast and all of lunch. Now Guest were beginning to show up for the ball and the guest of honor has not been seen.

I was crouched down looking through the gold railing, and kneeling on the marble floor balcony, that lead down a marble, spiral staircase with a gold railing as well. It lead to a small study near the entrance hall.

"Marry, shouldn't you be taking a bath? Look at you! Your dress is soaked and muddy! What were you doing?!"

I gulped in fear of the rage I might meet. Then slowly I turned my head around coming face to face with intense red eyes. I quickly stood up, curtsied and was hoping that could make him feel a little more important. He gently took my chin and tilted my head up making me stand, then gave me a look stating that he wanted questions answered.

"2 into lessons we went outside. We being the werewolf, some of your followers and a few of my guards. We were out there all day only coming into eat. The reason I am not ready yet was because I was looking for you and I got distracted.

"Marry!" Remus shouted. "There you- Oh! Your Majesty." He bowed.

"Do not worry I will take care of her. You best finish getting ready. Come Marry." He presented his arm, I took it. We were taken from one room to another in a flash. Apparition and I never got along. I felt hurling and dizzy; I quickly got over it.

"Ma'y, the bath has been ready for you for 30 minutes now!" Joze screeched. "Maste' king! You must go get bathed and d'essed at this second as well!"

"I leave him to you then."

* * *

***15 minutes later***

"You look beautiful _mon_ _petit chiot_!" The king exclaimed.

"Not really." The dress was black with gold embroidery. I wore a wig that had high curls and 2 curls by my eyes. I wore a gold cross necklace and tiara.

"Yes really." His majesty wore similar clothing to mine, and had a gold cross necklace and crown.

* * *

*** 9:30 (4 hours later)***

Everything is the same, just more people. Everyone danced with each other and talked with one another. If any of are given gifts they are put in our room til later before bed or tomorrow morning after we wake up. Same goes for everyone else.

"May I please have your attention." Tom had magically made his voice echo through the white marble walls. He was standing on the floor that was on top of the main staircase and in-between the two spiral stairwells that split off from there. Some guards and higher ups were to be seated behind the balcony of the main staircase. I was on his left. "It is time to tell what our real reason of why all of us are here. True, it is Christmas a time of celebration and cheer. For us though, the ones who grew-up with our families still together and thinking those times would never end. The ones who had to face a cruel reality, when only seconds ago we were laughing happily at each others ridiculous antics." A few women started to weep and their husbands doing the best they can to help without falling to pieces themselves.

Tom, with the flick of his hand made seats appear for everyone. The seats were wooden benches, similar to those in my classroom, but these benches were charmed for the highest of comfort. There were also cushions laid out in front of the stairwell for young children to lounge in and with need the occasional sleep. The King would obviously sit in his throne. It was silver with a high back and decorated with green jeweled snakes. The throne I was sitting next to him in a silver throne with blue sapphires decorating ravens , red rubies decorating lions and yellow sapphires decorating badgers that were carved into it. The thrones had black cushions, one on a seat the other on the headboard.

Everyone quickly took to their seats waiting for the King to speak. He took my hand and we sat down as one. "In the year 1405-1534 there was a long, tragic and bloody war. It killed millions, injured thousands and tore families and friends apart. The name who cursed havoc upon us was, Zanedalion. He was an evil wizard who attempted to control all power, magical or not. He was supported by no one; no one at all. Everyone was with one another, vampires, werewolves, witches and wizards. Later, we were even allied with some muggles and squibs. Out of this long war, it was clear that we were losing; children were dying, parents weeping and supplies were running low. Our troops tried everything from magic to swords. None of these things worked. Then there was a witch and a wizard that stepped forth. They combined their magic into one; as we all know this is a suicide mission. They were powerful, very powerful. They successfully combined. They cast a spell that is unknown to this very day. But this was it the turning point, our victory, and the down fall of Zanedalion "THE BLOOD BATH OF THE MOURNING TROOPS". The name of this battle was rightfully given this name. The battle was truly a blood bath; the land was scattered with soldiers and their blood from the ages of 16 up to 60. The troops were told at the campsite on what their families fate was. They all had something to mourn about. The remaining soldiers stood on the battle field for hours. They just stood standing there next to the witch and wizard and looking down upon them. They had become parents just a year before. Shocked at how willingly they risked their life, so that their little child could live happily and freely. They all weep for them and the child for they were never going to know each other." He stopped for a moment and looked towards me.

He squeezed my hand and then asked me for the blanket that was under the throne. I gave to him, but all he did was kept it folded and placed on my lap. He then stood up in front of his throne started up the story again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, those two outstanding people were none other Lily and James Potter." He took the blanket from my lap and asked me to stand by the other end. He was on the right I was on the left. He waved his hand making it levitate 5 ft in the air. The blanket was the same as it had been seven years ago. You could see the werewolves bare their teeth and claws, the vampires baring their teeth, the witches and wizards firing spells out of their wands, and muggles and squibs with their swords, shield and arrows. You can see the dead bodies of the fallen. The blanket then switches from one seen to another. The next one was of where my parents body lay dead and the troops mourning over them and their loses. In the background you can see Zanedalion and my parents versing one another. Zanedalion had orange skin, yellow-green eyes with very masculine arms till the point where the veins are very nearly ripping out of his skin.

"That ladies and gentlemen is the end of our story. Happy holidays, happy New year, good night and have a safe journey home." Immediately house-elves came to clean up everything. I said good-bye to some friends and all the higher-ups. When I had finished Tom then presented me his arm and walked me to my room.

"Tom, I heard you were leaving tonight for something, is this true?"

"Yes, and I hope to be back before Saturday."

He opened my bedroom door for me then quickly followed me in. He helped me get ready for bed, and after he was done I went underneath my bed to give him his birthday and Christmas gifts.

"Harry, they are absolutely wonderful, but you really didn't have to."

"Oh well, I did and there is nothing you can do about it." One was a cloak, died in green and had a silver, fur collar. The other was a silver, snake pendant with green emeralds as eyes, the pendant was about 2 inches tall and an inch wide.

"What about your presents i'll open them once you come back for now though I want to sleep." He gave me a small smile. I climbed onto my bed and Tom tucked me in, as if I was a child who needed comforting. I was to tired to argue though.

"Merry Christmas, good night and sweet dreams _mon_ _petit chiot."_

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed it and your break. **_  
_

**Please review!**

**I would also like to thank you to those who reviewed, favorited and followed. If any of you do not like me NOT saying my name then please somehow tell me!**

**AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE VIEWS! But not many of you leave me anything of what you thought of my story so please tell me what you think!**


	5. Late

**Read before continuing: I know I didn't do a good job with explaining the clothing layers, so here is something I found that it pretty thorough. The website was an interactive game website called .uk. The first layer that you would put on as a women was a chemise-was usually made of linen or cotton. The next thing you would put on would be stockings-mainly hand-knitted out of wool, but higher ups would wear silk. Then the farthingale(hoop-skirt)- came from Spain, had hoops made of whale bone or wicker cane. Often brightly colored and covered in silk, velvet or wool. Next would be the corset or "pair of bodies"-was tied at the back and usually made of heavy linen with whale bone to keep it stiff. Then comes the petticoat- a woman's under-dress, often colored and patterned in the front. The over-skirt- often opened in the front to display the petticoat. Lastly would be the headdress**

**French Hood ****_a small hood made on a stiff foundation and worn far back. The front border, fitting close round the head,_****_was curved forward on either side to end over the ears, the hair being exposed above this limit only. The back of the crown was raised into a horseshoe-shaped curve over the head._**

**Gable Hood or English Hood: _so-called because its pointed shape resembled the Gable of a house. Originally a simple pointed hood with decorated side panels called lappets and a veil at the back, over time the gable hood became a complex construct with a box-shaped back and two tube-shaped hanging veils; the hanging veils & lappets could be pinned up in a variety of ways._**

**Atifet: _Similar to the French hood style but modified with a heart shaped crescent - favoured by Mary Queen of Scots._****_Lace trimmings were added._**

_**Chaplets:** _**_Wreaths or garlands of leaves or leaves & flowers worn upon the head, bestowed as a mark of honor or symbol of esteem. Often worn by first-time brides with their hair loose, in token of virginity, and a wreath or chaplet of orange blossoms sometimes enamelled and jewelled was traditional. However, in the series was worn by the royal wives and children for Christmas celebrations. A chaplet can also be wreath of twisted silk or satin made of an ornamental padded roll for any occasion_**

**_Coifs:__Linen caps called coifs were worn by all classes under hoods or hats from the Middle Ages to the early 17th century. The coif in one permutation or another, was one of the most common pieces of headwear worn by women, and sometimes by men, throughout the 16th century. It was worn under the heavy and concealing veils and gable hoods of the 1520-1530s, but all that would show of the coif was the front edge._**

**_Hats: __In Tudor times, mens' and womens' hats were interchangeable. Flat, black and sometimes with a feather and some jewels depending on their status. Coifs would sometimes peak through the front and sides._**

___**Bag Snoods: **_**___Popular during the first half of the century, snoods were mostly worn in England and France with the French hood. Sometimes the snoods or snood bag would be attached or plastered on the back of the French hood.____In some places like Spain and Italy, snoods would be worn as a simple net without any hat on, although in Italy very colorful snoods and decorations would be use as those in England and France.____The snood was a net that contained hair, much like a modern snood, the difference was that back in the 16th century these snoods would be (as previously mentioned) attached to the back of the head, french hood, etc. It would contain hair very tightly on some occasions, although it is known that some snoods allowed some hair to break free like one of the following examples:_**

** site/tudorfashionz/tudor-head-dress**

**Hope this helped with the clothing. And for anyone who questions the foreign languages; In this era it was common to know more than one language. Now I am done with this now ONWARD WITH MY HORRIBLE STORY WHICH I QUESTION WHY ANY OF YOU READ IT!**

* * *

It has been nearly two months since Tom, his majesty, had left. He owled telling me, he wouldn't be home for a little while longer. He had not gone into any specific detail on how, or why his coming home was postponed. Then later he sent me another letter, this broke my heart, that my dear King and I were to have no contact what so ever. Here is his letter.

_My dearest, darling Marry, _

_ I am sorry to say that all forms of contact have here by been, restricted. Until further notice, I bid you ado. Before I take my leave I however wish to inform you that plans for the court and you to move to another castle have been arranged. I also have given Sirius and Remus instructions on what you should be learning in my absence. Please, stay out of trouble and listen to the people of the court. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ your Lord and Sovereign T.R.M _

I was ready to throw the letter across the room when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned my head slightly already knowing it was Sirius, and undoubtedly Remus would not be far behind. They were the only ones, at this moment, with the capabilities of entering my chambers. Sirius looked at me with sorrowful eyes. Remus came closer towards me and I thought for sure he was about to give me a lecture on how one should behave, even in the solitude of their rooms. I was shocked however when instead he took my wrist from Sirius's hand, and brought me into his arms for a hug.

"We leave tomorrow." Remus said, while pulling out of the hug. "The house-elves and some servants will be up here in a few minutes. While they are packing your things we shall retire in the salon this evening."

We all left for the salon to play games, music and even to read. The salon here at Tempure Castle was designed in 1344. The last mortification was in 1532 (right before my parents die). The salon can fit 2500 men in the room. This room is painted in a light, sky blue and with thick, white curtains always drawn over the windows. Two white, round columns by the grand, white fireplace. The fireplace had a light wood, that was very close to a beige, surrounding that had two baby angels holding a crown. Under them, in the center, was my family shield, and around the shield had my fathers' and my mothers' family's motto. Then around that were carvings of vines, flowers, trees and a few random animals, such as rabbits, horses, squirrels, lions, snakes, badgers and ravens. *note: this was added during the modifications.

In front of the fireplace was couch made up of blue velvet cushions and the same wood as the fireplace. There was also four chairs, two on each side. They were exact replaces of the couch. Then there was a white carpet in the center of them that had a small, oval table with a bouquet of wild flowers in a clear, crystal vase in the middle. Many more chairs and couches were lined up against the walls and around the musical instruments and game tables. Some were in front of the bookshelves that were in a long line against the back wall. This area was set up in the same way as the fireplace area.

"Marry why don't you grab the book we were reading yesterday and come sit in front of the fire with us." Remus instructed. I nodded, but not in the mood to read aloud, or at all really. I sighed heavily as I grabbed the book off the table in the book area and went to join Sirius and Remus. I once there I noticed Remus was not there.

"Sirius where did Remus go?"

"A servant came in concerning about your things. He shall be back shortly, do not worry. Until then how about a game of cards, yes?" I smiled and nodded. He immediately went to the card table to set things up. I stayed behind for a minute to put the book down. I sighed heavily once again and looked up at the family mottoes. When I was little I always read them when I felt alone. By now I know them by heart and read it whenever I come through here. I find it quite pathetic actually. I read it now not in lonesomeness, but for the need to.

On the left side of the shield held my fathers'. _"One maybe loves the sun, but thy loves the beauty. Thee might be thoughtful, but not I for I leap into my fate. You work as one, for I...I work with neither one nor two, but with many. Thee might fall and break, and thy might not ever come back. I will though remain upon you if thee is never forgotten. If one is forgotten the memories will begin to forever cease. I forever hope though I was remembered for the greatness of thee.__"_

On the right side was my mothers'. _"We all struggle with life. We all struggle to forgive. We even struggle to love. We struggle to keep the things we think are right. Though in the end, we all must give in to one of these struggles, or else...we lose our-selves. Though we all will know the light that falls within will fade no matter what we do. Thy too will one day will fall into blackness, for when I do I will fall for the one thy loves." _

"Marry let us play before all stiff and proper comes to ruin the fun." I walked to the table and took my seat.

"Sirius?"

"Yes Marry?"

"How long will we staying at... wherever we are going to?"

"We are staying at the Fortress of Grimwald. I was not informed about the length of time we are to stay there." I was appalled that we were forced to go to The Fortress. The palace of Tempure was to show wealth, beauty and power. The Fortress was built to show power, and security. I am not exacatly sure why, but I absolutely hate being there, but I never told anyone and whenever we go there Tom is never with us, so I am forced to go there with the rest of them. Them being the Malfoys, Snape, Lestranges and a few more people show up sometimes.

"Marry and Sirius!"

"AW! Come on Remy we were in the middle of a game."

"Sirius stop whining! Marry please start off where we left off yesterday."

"Yes Remus." I stood up and walked over where I left the book. I turned to the last page we read then sat down on the couch.

"SIRIUS! STOP ACTING LIKE THIS!"

"NO!" Sirius pouted.

"Sirius, Remus can you two please stop fighting in front of the poor girl." Narcissa Malfoy was standing in the doorway scolding the two supposedly grown men. She walked over to me saying, "Marry darling how are you?" I stood to great her.

"I am fine madam. How about yourself and your son Draco?"

"We are well thank you." By this time Sirius ans Remus gad walked over to us and was standing on either side of me.

"Narcissa we were just about to hear Marry read would you like to join us?" Sirius asked.

"Of course my dear cousin."

"Before we begin if I may ask where is your son, Draco?" asked Remus.

"He is outside with the rest of the boys playing in the snow."

"That sounds like fun." I mumbled, and I knew for a fact Remus heard me.

"It is almost dark. Should I find someone to call them in?"

"I told Dubby to call them in around 6 o'clock."

"Well then, Marry you my read now." I read for two hours finishing the book the moment the clock chimed 6. We immediately heard the boys coming inside.

* * *

"Well done Marry. I would love to read again with you soon." She then left to tell the boys to clean up for dinner.

"Well done Marry. Now you should also go and clean up for dinner will be in 30 minutes." Remus and Sirius both stood to help me off the couch. Remus then took the book from my hands, kissed my scar that was above my left forehead the left to put the book away.

"You did do well Marry." Sirius said. He to kissed my forehead. He then presented me his arm and walked me to my room.

* * *

Dinner was three hours long. Nothing interesting happened besides the fact that I had to sit at the head of the table. The reason being with Tom gone the positions shift. I will not go into any more detail then that. After dinner the 'grown-ups', being Narcissa, Andromeda, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley and Mad-eye, retired in the salon. While Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and two girls joined us for dinner named Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode followed me to the throne room.

The two girls often switched out of the kings' throne, pretending to be queen. The boys just sat in regular seats and laughed at the girls antics. I on the other hand sat as far away as possible bemused.

"Marry, why don't you come closer? You could even join the girls." Draco asked.

"Thank you, but I'd rather not participate." Next thing I know Blaise had thrown me over his shoulder and had gently placed me on the throne. The two girls were clapping and the boys were clapping and cheering. I could only think about how if they only have known.

"What a pretty queen." Marcus stated with a smile upon his face.

"She is absolutely divine." Blaise said softly and sweetly.

"You do look nice." Theodore stated simply.

"More like beautiful!" Pansy exclaimed.

"I am VERY jealous of you at this moment." Millicent proclaimed.

"Absolutely exquisite." Draco complimented. During this Vincent and Gregory drooled on themselves. I found that VERY disgusting. All the sudden the door opened and we all jumped in surprise. It was Millicent's and Pansy's mom to come and collect them. Everyone else's soon followed. All that were left was Draco and I.

Draco stood and walked over to me. I was still seated in the throne we he all the sudden knelt down in-front of me saying,"My gracious queen, how does thee fair today? If I may, could I approach?" I laughed full-heartily upon this, but once sobered I simply stated "You may."

He stood and came upon the platform where the throne and I sat. Once in front of me the door opened again this time it was Mrs. Malfoy and Sirius and Remus. Without saying a word we all quietly left the room. We left to do our nightly routine(this consists of Remus and Sirius doing the exact same thing Tom would have done) then went to bed.

* * *

**Sorry about the long delay! Life man it is hard cheese! **

**Chapters should be getting updated to a faster speed up here in the next month or so. **

**Sorry that things are going a moving slowly in the chapters at the moment, but things will begin to happen.**

**Any of you want to see something happen, hey, give me ideas I might just do them.**

**Please if you have not already read the description at the top you will begin to, hopefully, understand a few things that concern the clothing and the language thing. **

**Any questions I am more than happy to answer them!**

**I just need to give a shout out to: Brilliant Brunette Beauty**


	6. Flashback

**I own nothing, but the plot line. **

**This is a flashback to when Harry's parents and Tom had the conversation about Harry and about what they should do to keep him safe.**

* * *

A red headed lady with deep green eyes looked at a man with stormy gray eyes and dark brown hair questionably.

"Please Tom there has to be other ways of protection?" A man with messy black hair and hazel eyes stated calmly.

"I have given you two three options." Tom shook his head in frustration. "1. Heighten security, 2. lock him inside the castle, and 3. Make it seem he died after birth."

"All of those will keep him locked up inside and he will never be able to go out and be a child!" The man exclaimed.

"James, please calm down." The lady stated. "Tom?"

"Yes your majesty?"

"I have an idea and a request for you."

"What is it My Queen?"

"When we die-"

"YOU WILL NOT!"

"Tom please do not interrupt my wife."

"Sorry Your Majesty's."

"All is forgiven." The Queen stated. "As I was saying...when we die I would like for you to become King. We, The King and I will put in this in our Will and make a public announcement immediately after this, so there is no doubt about the lineage."

"Your Majesty this is an honor, but no your son should do this."

"He will be to young and we have decided that you are the best candidate." The King, James, said.

"What about the werewolf, Remus, or your friend Sirius?"

"Neither one of us want that. We would rather be at Harry's side then away for months on end." Sirius said getting out from his spot in the shadows, and Remus not to far behind.

"I will be Harry's tutor. Sirius will be helping me and also a guard." Remus stated.

"I will not, I can not, I-"

"Tom you are the most qualified person that we trust." The Queen spoke.

"Lily and James will not give any one else, but you the throne. You also-"

"Fine, I get it, I Tom Marvolo Riddle will accept your offer." Tom said with reluctance.

"You have such a nice name Tom, so do not cringe in disgust." Lily, The Queen, said in a comforting voice. "Now that that matter is down with, let us move on to the next matter. My son Harry. I would greatly appreciate if you would not push my idea aside immediately after saying what I wish to say."

"I will listen." Tom bowed.

"Thank you," Lily said. "I want Harry to go outside and not to always be locked. In order to do this and yet keep his safety and yet be able to travel with out to many escorts will be very difficult. James and I have talked this over once or twice and we both agreed. Harry will become a girl in this world, but in the muggle world will be a boy."

"Why a boy in the muggle world?" Tom questioned.

"In the muggle world, what happens to boys here happends to girls there." Remus answered. "Meaning rape, murder, and ransom victims. These are common in both sex's, but mostly found upon the girl gender."

"That is horrible. I was more wondering why we have to go to the muggle world."

"We must keep our alliance with the muggles. If we don't the muggles will burn more of our kind." Sirius answered.

"I understand now."

"Bon(good)." Lily said. "I will also like you to become friends with Harry. Do this to earn his trust."

"How? I am after all 15 years older than him."

"When he turns five I want you to put this ring on." Lily waved Remus over who had summoned a ring box from his bed chambers. Remus then opened the box and presented a ring with a silver snake as the ringlet and a green emerald in the the middle. "This ring will give you the appearance of a seven year old. Only wear this in Harry's presence."

"Will Harry be the only one to see me as I am."

"No. Everyone will be able to see you as such." James answered.

"What about my the boy, girl problem?" Tom asked.

"Harry will not be able to enter the muggle world until he is five." Sirius this time. "That means you do not wear the ring til then. When that happens though we will give him a potion before he leaves the grounds. The potion will take effect around 10 hours of taking it. Make sure he is dressed and ready to leave before then. The sleep potion will not wear-off until he re-enters the grounds. Take the ring off when he is sleeping then put it back on when he awakes."

"When should everything be confessed? What age do I tell him he is a king, he can now live as a boy and how old I actually am?"

"Not until he is 19." James answered.

"Why not the coming of age?"

"He will be to young. The education he needs to learn will take an extra three years. We want him to know at 19, but rule at 20." Remus answered.

"Next topic is Harry's name!" James exclaimed excitedly.

"Lucy?" Remus asked.

"No to plain for him. How about Catherine?" Sirius.

"Too common. Elizabeth?" James.

"That is also common. Anne?" Sirius.

"Pretty, but common." Remus.

"You know Harry is common too."

"Yes, but the name was the only name we could agree on." Lily commented. "How about we keep Harry, but change a letter or two, or even add some letters?" Lily suggested.

"MARRY!" Tom exclaimed

"Mary?" They all asked.

"Yes, Marry with two r's. Tom answered.

"Like marry me?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"I don't mind. James darling?"

"It will do. Our daughter Marry." James said in contemptment.

* * *

Later that day an announcement was made that a baby girl was born with the name Marry with two r's. The baby was born at 5 o'clock am. The announcement was made at 8 am. Immediately after that another announcement was quickly said. This one was to announce the next heir and The King and Queen's concerns about the war. Many broke into tears that day in fear of losing their beloved King and Queen. Some were in tears for the new-born baby who will grow-up with only stories of its parents.

* * *

******Eve88 and J.F.C** did this answer question? If not question me more.**Anyone can question me you do not need an account feel free to say anything you want. I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive. I am also up to listen to your ideas, so feel free to give me some I might just use them.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I forgot to thank J.F.C for the amazing idea of the Flashback!**

**The last time we were with Harry(Marry) he was off to bed and laughing at his peers for calling him beautiful. Now ONWARD!**

* * *

All the sudden I woke from a start. I found this very peculiar for I did not have a nightmare in fact I dreamt of nothing that night. I heard no taps on the windows that might signal an owl. I heard no footsteps. I figured it is the anxiousness of going to _that_ dreadful place. I did not try not to go back to sleep for I knew I could not, so instead I grabbed my slippers from under my bed and my robe that was on a simple red, velvet chair made of oak wood I believe.

The chair was in front of a small table, that I used for private means, it had two candlesticks, one on both ends of the table, a quill, a bottle of ink, a small bowl for fruit, some parchment and a seal. This was in front of a small stone fireplace that had a red tapestry, with my families crest in the middle, above the fireplace. I found the room quite plan.

I sat down in the chair enjoying the warmth of the always lit fireplace. I then looked at my time keeper that was in the corner, next to the fireplace. It was only 4 o'clock. I had three more hours until Sirius and Remus were to come and get me. I turned back to the fire and could not help, but remember that Tom and I talked through it not too long ago. I sat staring at the fire for a few more second then stood to open the windows curtains that were next to me. It was dark, but I knew it was snowing. I knew this would be the last snowfall I will see in my home land until next year.

In a few hours we will be leaving for Northern Scotland. We will be staying at the Fortress of Grimwald. Some think that by going to Scotland we are still in the English kingdom. How wrong they are, in fact they have different laws, traditions and ways of dress. Some people call their ways barbaric; I say they are relaxed. And many of the people in both courts cannot bier one another. I even have a few lords and earls that I would rather see dead before they even dare to kiss my hand. This however does not tamper with our long and tedious procedures as we have to do before thinking about going to any other country.

The moment we are told that we would be traveling to another country; We immediately have to check for the other country's style of clothing and refresh ourselves with the language and customs. If one has forgotten the ways, or language than their days are consisted of nothing, but the nations ways. This is VERY tedious.

This is a tradition in the wizarding court that has been done since the beginning. It helps us seem connected to all of the subjects and their countries. I just find this yet again tedious, but yet it is smart. We do this to show peace and acceptance of one another. We after all live under one king, but many sires.

I turned to my time keeper once again, only a minute had passed. I sighed. I wanted to go outside so badly. I know though that there is now way out. Tom has every entrance blocked off. Remus and Sirius helped him find every secret passage from all rooms to the outdoors. This took them one day to find them then put two guards in front of every door. Even the outdoors are heavily guarded. It was insane.

I then had the thought that Sirius could go out with me. He is awake at this time to oversee the changing of the guard. He then comes to check up on me IMMEDIATELY afterwards. He usually is the one to suggest outings like this before we start to travel. He says that it is good to get energy out before taking cross country trips. Also the full moon is next week so there shall be no reason to object.

I hear soft padded footsteps coming closer. I heard faint voices outside my door; I could hear two pairs of footsteps leaving and another two taking position. There was then a small rattling of keys. Sirius peaked his head in through the door, and immediately had a look of horror on his face. He quickly scanned the room till he spotted me next the window and let out a sigh of relief. Sirius quickly closed the door sauntered over to me, instantaneously picking me up until I was level with him.

"Why are you not in bed, sleeping? We have a long journey tomorrow; none of us wants to deal with a cranky you." Sirius said.

"I was suddenly awoken by something that I did not know of." I stated emotionlessly and completely ignoring the last of my godfathers statement.

"Well then I think it is high time to get you back to bed then." He was about to carry me over to my bed when I suddenly stopped him by saying, "Sirius, I was actually wondering if we could go outside in the snow."

"Outside, now? Why? It is very dark and cold out. You are so small too that I am afraid I might lose you." He said with a smile. I aimed a punch to his laughed at me full-heartedly as he lay me down. "Oh, Marry, Marry, Marry, what a baby you are."

"I AM NOT!" I was a little irritated about being called a baby. I was now kneeling on my knees looking up at Sirius as best I could. (I only barely came to his upper chest.)

"In many ways you resemble a babe." He said slipping into his formal speech. "You are weak, small, fragile and frail and have the look of innocents such as a baby."

"You are a strange old man." Upon saying this I was pounced upon by a giant black dog. The dog started to lick my face. "EWWW! SIR-aahh S-asrfg! STOP!" I couldn't help but laugh at the big dog. Then Sirius turned back into human form and started to tickle me mercilessly.

"STOP SIRIUS!"

"Are you going to take back what you said?"

"No. For you- aaaaaaaaaahhhhhAH-! Are FFFFFFFFFfgghhhaah! 3,000-ANNAAAANNA! years old! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! SIRIUS!"

"For your information I am 2,598 years old! I am NOT 3,000!"

"Yet." About ten more minutes of being tickled by human Sirius and slobbered on by the dog, Sirius finally let up.

"Sirius I still wanna go outside."

"Okay." He sighed. He got up reluctantly and went to my wardrobe. "Marry, come here." He took off my robe and shift. Upon doing this is I was greeted with a blast of cold air. I usually am embarrassed with being nude no matter who, or how many times I have done this, but I was too cold to care. When upon feeling the cold I curled myself up as much as one can while standing.

Sirius did not even try coaxing me out of the position. He simply shoved the chemise over my head and tugged my arms through the sleeves. He put on at least three more chemises before I stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"It is extremely cold outside. I fear, that even with a cloak it still would be to cold." He finished my under dressings with two pairs of stocking.

"What, no corset, hoop-skirt nothing else?"

"Well of course! I still need to put the dress, shoes, wig on you. No, the other things are not needed." I smiled brightly up at him. I was so happy that I did not need to wear the silly, painful and stiff stuff. Upon seeing me smile he was patted my head and kissed my scar.

"Okay, let me see. Wig?" Sirius asked.

"Check." I answered

"Chemise?"

"All four. Check."

"Stockings?"

"Three checked for."

"Dress?"

"Check." The dress was simple yet elegant. It was scarlet red with a fleur-de-lis pattern. The back of this dress laces up and has a hidden modesty panel, which leaves breathing room. No coset needed and the dress just hung off of you and flowed naturally. I loved the feeling of complete freedom that the dress preseted to you.

"Boots?"

"Check." The boots were simple, black, knee-length women sized shoes. They were great use to me when I went flying, and any other outdoor activities.

"Cloak?"

"Check." The cloak was black and lined with white fur. It was cozy.

"Hat?"

"Check." Also white furred. Very soft and cozy.

"Ready?"

"Check."I answered this with excitement.

"Then shall we?" He picked up a lite candlestick and then presented his arm to me.

"We shall." I took it, and we took our leave through the secret passage.

The passage was a long, narrow and dark hallway with a sudden step. If not for the candlesticks light I would have fallen. The steps went down in a spiral and stopped at a black, wooden door. Upon opening the door there were two guards at the ready.

They asked a few questions, and once answered correctly they let us pace.

* * *

We spent at least two hours playing in the snow. We made sure to stay away from the East Wing where the housing of Remus, Sirius and I was settled. We did not want Moony to come out here to just drag us inside.

We were having great fun. We had many lanterns outside with us that magically followed us, so this way we could do anything we wanted.

We did horseback riding, sledding skating, we even made things out of the snow. It ended when we saw the sky begin to brighten. Sirius cast a few spells to make it look like no one has even touched the snow yet. We raced each other inside. We tripped and fell and pushed on another over all the way to the servants quarters entrance.

Upon reaching the brightly lite quarters we saw how muddy we have gotten from all of our activities. We laughed loudly and gaily at one another. Our happiness was soon depleted when a cough was heard. We turned to see Remus standing on the stairs, leaning against against the wall. Saying he looked furious would be an understatement.

"Remus! How are you my lovely?" Sirius said with a hint of worry, but not losing his loving smile.

"Sirius Black and Marry Potter," Now we are in DEEP trouble. "Follow me."

* * *

"WHAT ON EARTH WOULD POSSESS YOU TO GO OUTSIDE?! WITH NO GUARDS, SOME LIGHT AND WITH NO WEAPONS!?"

"We had our wands." I answered in a small voice.

"YOU SHOULD NOT EVEN BE OUT THERE AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT!"

"Now Moony, Marry and I just wanted to have some fun."

"IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT!?"

"Yes." Sirius answered.

"THE PROTECTION OF MARRY IS TOP PRIORITY! NO ANDS, IFS, BUTS OR ANYTHING ON THAT LINE!"

"I am sorry Moony." Sirius bowed and then walked up to Remus and kissed his cheek.

"Go bathe you muddy dog." Remus shoved him playfully.

"As you wish." Sirius kissed my scar and then left for his bath.

"Marry, I want you to have fun and freedom, but at the same time you have to be aware of the consequences." Remus said solemnly, yet lovingly.

"I just want to be me and only me! I would also like more freedoms! I want to do what the others do!" Upon saying this I know I was pissing Remus off. I could honestly not give a fuck about it either. I was sick and tired of hiding! I do not have to ask 'How much longer?' for I KNOW and it also kills me inside to know that it would take CENTURIES to be just me!

"I UNDERSTAND YOU WANT MORE FREEDOMS, BUT YOU MUST REMEMBER THAT WE ONLY THINK OF YOUR PROTECTION AS FOREMOST IMPORTANT!" Remus took a deep breath and then motioned for me to go closer to him. Once I was in front of him, he took me in his arms and petted my hair while saying,"Marry, I love you with ALL my heart, and all I want from you is to comply until we no longer have to do this no more." If someone was to walk in right now you would have seen in Remus's eyes the love of me that only a father could have.

"That could take forever though. Also I am considered a child till I am at least 400 years of age. Even then you are considered a teenager! I am 14 NOW and I am treated like a babe!"

"Now is not the time to discuss this. We need to get you cleaned, dressed and feed. Then to Scotland we go."

* * *

Remus bathed me and dressed. My dress was the same as earlier except the dress color was burgundy and my wig was curled loosely. I wasn't allowed to wear my boots. Instead I wore black flats. Remus escorted me to breakfast.

I sat at the head of the table, and did not talk unless asked questions. After breakfast was cleared we learned our traveling schedule. The eight children would ride with two guards in the second carriage. Then the adults would ride in their family carriages with some of guards and three members of their house staff. Remus, Sirius, Mad-eye, Kingsley and I would be in the first carriage.

Guards will be on all sides of the many carriages. Once we get to York, we will stay in the palace for a few hours then the real placement of the carriages will begin. This is called 'The placement of Power.'

* * *

The carriages were loaded and the guards ready. Everyone was climbing in their respectable carriages. I, however, stopped and looked at the castles grand-entrance saying good-bye until next year.

Mad-eye saw that I stopped and stood only a few strides behind me. I quickly turned and walked briskly to my carriage before Mad-eye could do anything to hurry me along.

I settled next to the window and covered myself in a thick quilt. Once the bumpy carriage ride began I turned my head and watched fade away until I could see it no more.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so damn long! I was trying make the chapter longer, and edit it to my best ability! Sorry if it is not very good!**

**DO NOT BE AFRAID TO ASK QUESTIONS! **

**Tell me if you have any ideas on how could make it better!**

**Thank you all for staying with me!**

**Thank you Faery66 for being persistent! Seriously thanks. If you did not do that then I don't know when this chapter would have been done.**


	8. Chapter 8

We had just arrived in the northern part of York when the everything took a turn for the worst. One of the horses broke their ankle. A carriage lost a wheel. People were getting restless, and Remus was getting anxious. (Sirius blamed the full moon, that was now in five days, and the horrid weather.) The snow had now turned into ice. The weather had warmed enough for it to rain, but had begun to drop again. The ice was unbearable to ride through. To make matters worse, we were now at Lordmans Mansion.

This was King Toms' childhood home. Now it is used as an animal boarding house, and craftsman workshop. The animals mostly consist of horses and chickens. Horses in case when we do our travelings we have a place to stop and exchange injured, or tired, horses. Chickens, for us to eat. The craftsman are here to craft wheels, and blades, for the carriages, or anything else the king wishes for. Despite all this the mansion is poorly funded.

Some servants stay here to keep the mansion clean, make extra supplies, and to also care for the animals. Besides them no one has occupied the mansion in many years. Which means some things are run-down, or badly maintained. Also from what I heard of, Tom did not live in an entirely happy home. Which pains me to say this, but some people, like Tom, wish nothing, but to have vengeance on the people who he claims have done him wrong. This counts for even after death. I was told this was his parents dream home.

It was their dream come true. Everything they wanted in a house(mansion). Tom is pleased to see it slowly tear apart. It pains me to think that Tom was an unhappy child. Now was not the time to think about that though.

With all that is going on, our previous three hours were extended for another two hours.

"Enough time for all children to have baths." Remus stated, while crinkling his nose in distaste. I wanted to tell Remy that he should probably stop bitching.

Even so I was so relieved to hear this announcement. For four hours I would not have to listen to Mad-eye always going on about being alert, or never letting your guard down, and when not talking of that he would drone on and on about war strategies. I didn't have to listen to Kingsley keep telling Mad-eye that, "A young lady like I, should not be in need of learning war strategies." Moony would sometimes chime in by agreeing with Kingsley. Sirius to would often pitch in by not agreeing with one or the other, but simply saying, "Young lady or not. In my opinion everyone should learn how to defend oneself." Discussion would then quickly close.

When not talking about that nonsense it was politics, or the latest book they had read, and even household management! Stuck in that carriage for three days was absolute horror!

So there I was in the sitting room relaxing as much as one could in the freezing house. I was sitting sideways, on one of the five chairs that were remaining, so I could absorb as much of the heat as possible. The mansion was so poverty-stricken, plus the excruciating cold outside, that just by sitting in front of the open flames could not keep you warm.

"Marry! Come, hurry now, hurry! A bath has been drawn for you and we need hurry, because we need to get to north Scotland in two days. A servant needs to clean your clothes and then we can be on our way." Sirius rushed me into the least ruined washroom. He quickly shed me of my clothes, and wig. Then, quite literally, pushed me into the bath. There was then a quick, and brief knock.

"Malady." It was a young servant girl. "Malady." She called again. "I came to collect your clothing." Sirius jumped into action. He put a bathing cap upon my head, and drew the curtain around me. He went behind the door admitting the young servant girl entry. "Malady." She took three steps in and then curtsied.

"Here is her clothes." I poked my head through the curtain to see her reaction to the male. She looked shocked and repulsed.

"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but a young female as such as malady, should not be helped by a man, but yet another lady."

"I understand your concerns, but I am merely here for guard duty."

"Then you should do that by standing outside the door. If you do not help her, who does exactly?!" She seemed so very perplexed.

"She takes care of herself." This is sometimes true. If Sirius, Remus or Tom are off somewhere then I bathe myself, but this rarely happens. The only reason Sirius and Remus do this for me is for they love to treat me as a baby. Tom does it for "your protection, and so that you feel secure," so he says.

"That is horrible! A lady in your station should not have to lift a finger! I will send someone to wash her." She gathered up my clothes and was heading to the door as fast as she could.

"No! It is fine I am almost done." I exclaim quickly. "Besides I prefer to do these kinds of things on my own. It makes me feel independent. I appreciate your considerateness though." Not one ounce of lying was shed upon me saying those words.

"Very well my lady. I shall then return with your clothing shortly." She quickly leaves the room. Sirius closes the door after her, and then continues with my bath.

Five minutes later the girl had returned with my clean clothes. By then I was done with my bath, and I was freezing, due to the now cold water. We did not want to risk exposure, so I agreed to stay in the tub till the girl had returned. I should have asked for a warming charm, but I did not want to bother him. Again, Sirius was behind the door to allow the servant entry.

"Are you still bathing m'lady?"

"No. I am now just relaxing. Do not worry."

"Is it not cold? Surely it would be by now?" She lay my clothes on the washstand, with the soaps, and towels.

"No. I am very comfortable." I lied.

"Alright then m'lady. Would you like help getting out?"

"No thank you. I am fine." I was now getting a little peevish at the girls constant persisting.

"As you wish m'lady." She curtsied and nearly stormed out of the room. Sirius closes the door.

"She is such a baby. I think it is high time for her to realise that she cannot get what she wants." Sirius lifts me out of the round tub, and then places me on the stool that he had sat upon when he was cleansing me.

"Sirius, she just wanted to help." He wrapped me in three towels looking a little agitated.

"Marry that water is freezing! Why did you not tell me!?"

"I did not want to be a bother." I whispered. Sirius is terrifying when mad.

"You are in no shape, or form a bother!" He dried me off, dressed me, and put my hair once again in the cap. It was so the cold would not give me a cold. He shoved my wig into his shirt. He then proceeded with me by putting on cloak as fast as possible.

We were leaving the lavatory when Sirius had thumped my head.

"Dumbass!" He screeched. I was expecting something like that would happen. He proceeded quickly by pushing me through the door. Sirius took the lead and my hand and all but ran outside. Once through the door he stopped took one glance at me to make sure my hood had not fallen off. It had not. Once he was reassured I then too turned and saw all the kids were subjected to the same treatment as I. Also the 20 person staff of Lordmans mansion were all lined up in front of the door.

At once they all bowed, and curtsied. We thanked them and they thanked us. We all returned to our respective carriages. This time we were in 'the placement of power' Which means the lowest of the nobles, knights, are first then the highest, that would be me with Remus and Sirius, are last.

Mad-eye and Kingsley were now riding horses with the other guards. (House-elves and other servants were already there, or went ahead on horse to prepare for our arrival.) The two Malfoys stood with us during the wait of the departure, for they are the second most important family of the realm. One each carriage is filled with their respectable owners they would immediately leave the grounds.

* * *

We had arrived at the Scotland border earlier than expected. Now I only had to endure 39 more hours of the ride.

I however was on a mission! I was going to try and sleep most the time. The only place where I can have some privacy. My dreams.

* * *

Only an hour before we were to see the Scottish sire.

We all changed clothes. We all wore black.

Siri and Remy were wearing black boots, cannions, doublet, with a pleated red and black cloak, and one piece of gold jewelry.

I wore my chemise and hoop-skirt. I wore a black corset, belt, a skirt and black high-heels. A gold locket and a pleated red and black cloak.

* * *

We had finally arrived to the sires home. We now have to go through a ceremony.

You are calle, exit your, walk until you are three paces away from him, when he walks forward, and presents his hand then kiss his ring, stand when given permission, he will then lead you away then the next person will be called for.

The ceremony will only last 30 minutes.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy" a voice boomed. Remus takes a deep breath; Sirius kisses him. He then leans over to me, and kisses my scar.

"Lord Remus Lupin" the voice boomed again. I occupied the seat that he just vacated. I took his hand, and he kissed my scar again.

"Do not fall." He whispered. I elbowed him lightly, and gave a small smile.

"I will not fall." I whispered back.

"Good the last thing we need is your blood to clean up."

"Shut up." We chuckled silently.

"Lord Sirius Black." He kissed my one last time, and left.

I switch back to my seat with very little movement.

* * *

"Grand Duchess Marry Potter." I stode and quickly fixed my hair, and clothes. The door opened and I was suddenly blinded by the bright light. The footman helped me down.

I stood there for a moment to let my eyes adjust. I then began to walk. I saw the sire was already standing I did nothing different I just kept walking.

I get three paces in front of the sire and I curtsied. He then presented his hand to me, I kissed, I stood, he lead me next to his throne, I turned around, the carriage left. All the while he never let go of me.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys!**

**6/7 was my last day of school! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO! CONGRATS TO ALL GRADS.!**


	9. Sorry note

Sorry about things moving so slowly. I am just lazy that is all. No excuses.

So yeah this is an an apology not. DX


	10. Flashbacks Tom 1

**I thought it would be fun to tell a short story on how Tom came to be in the nobles good graces, and nonetheless high-up in the court.  
**

**So here it is!**

* * *

There was once a beautiful mansion high up in Northern England known as Lordmans Mansion. From birds eye view it would have been in the form of the letter H. Put simply the mansion was more glass than stone, and was Gothic. Also the gardens were lush and beautifully maintained. The grass was nicely cut, and the gates pathway were of white stone. Which did a lope around a grand fountain. Many servants tended to them daily, and today was no different.

** Here is the link to this mansion if anyone is interested(don't forget to get rid of the spaces) : ****resources. woodlands-junior. kent. sch. uk / homework /houses /tudors /rich. htm**

There was a servant tending to the, front gardens, lilies. There was a young teen, who looked no older than fifteen, stood beside the servant.

"May I help you young lord?"

"Where is the key to the back gardens gate? It was not where I last put it. Why?"

"Young lord your parents have informed all servants to keep you inside today."

"Why?" The young lord looked terribly irked. After all his parents never really took a lot of care on where he was, or what he was doing. Unless there was someone they wanted him to meet. He began praying, desperately, that this was not the case.

"There will be someone important coming in a few hours." His hope sank. "So best to stay high, and dry. Now back indoors with you young lord." For the first time since their conversation began the servant had made eye contact, and stood, and then the servant forced Tom back through the door. Pleased that he was now inside the servant returned to work.

'How could that women do that to me? Does she not know that servants are the ones bossed around, and not their masters?' He thought, but his face betrayed his frustration.

"Tom do not do that, or you will get wrinkles between your eyebrows.

"Forgive me, mother." She always did that. The one thing that she always made sure he never did.

"As long as you do not do it again." She then walked off through the parlor doors.

Tom had begun making his way upstairs when his father had been on his way down.

"Ah, Tom." This was not his day. First, he is not allowed into his little escape destination, then, his mother, now his father. Whenever his father talked to him, it was never a good sign.

"Yes father?" Tom tried not to roll his eyes in agitation.

"As you know, there is someone VERY important coming over today."

"Yes and?" His father lent over into Tom's ear, probably in fear one of the servants many servants that were running around all over the place would over-hear, and whispered.

"He was very keen on meeting you. He told me that you made QUITE the impression at the Yule ball. Now I want you to do WHATEVER it takes to please this man." Tom's eyes went wide in full knowledge of what his father wants exactly. "Are we understood?"

"Yes father. I understand completely." As his father pulled away, he tried to look as bored as possible.

"Excellent."

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Who is this man exactly?"

"You will find out soon enough." His father then turned away, and proceeded down the stairs.

This was far from the first time Tom Sr. asked of this of his son. When Tom Jr. was only nine his father was already forcing the, families prestige, burden upon him.

Tom Jr. proceeded on his way. He arrived to his room, and sat in the middle of his bed cross-legged, and slouching. He did not know how long he had sat there for, but he did think it was as long as a few hours. He knew it was when someone decided to interrupt his peace.

"Young lord-"

"Do you not know how to knock?"

"I access was granted to me by your parents."

"For what purpose?" He was beyond agitated. He kept his head bowed to hide his agitation. He heard the male servant move to the foot of his bed, and open his trunk.

"The purpose being that you need to get dressed."

"I already am."

"In your nice clothing?" Tom remained silent. "Now please stand, young master." A few minutes went by, but Tom did not move a muscle.

"Young master please stand." Again no movement.

"Young master, please. Your guest will be arriving any minute." He still did nothing.

"Young-"

"NO!" He turned his head away with crossed-arms, and a childish pout.

"Now really. Do stop acting like a child Tom."

"Do not want to."

"Tom."

"No."

"Tom." He tried to comfort him by putting his hand on Tom's' shoulder. Tom batted it away with a little whine.

"What has gotten into you?" No answer. "That is it!" He yanked Tom of his bed, and tried to make him stand. All Tom did was sit on the floor.

"Alright, you want to be like that?" He then pulled his wand out of his boot, and stunned Tom limp. The male servant put his wand back, and proceeded to dress Tom. Once in his evening wear he was then revived. Tom not at all pleased.

"I could kill you this very moment!" His eyes flashed red.

"You know one day your eyes will stay red if you keep that up. Anyways Tom you can not kill me; I put your magic on temporary lockdown. Stop looking so angry. Your guest is here now, and has been for the past 5 minutes. Be mature, and do not hurt him for all you know he might just want to exchange pleasantries."

"Yes, of course only pleasantries for everyone else so far that is what it has been. Yes, pleasantries because FUCKING IS SO PLEASANT! Now sex is pleasant, but NOT with THOSE people! Do not look at me like that! I have had boyfriends that were tops, and bottoms; they made it pleasant!" When Tom was on his little tirade all the while the servant gave him some very strange looks.

"Tom this conversation is a little too personal for us to have together."

"What do you mean Nelson? Is not like I was describing the sensation of being-"

"TOM! That is enough. Now go downstairs, and greet your guest."

"Yes sir." Tom said snarkily. He then stood from his sitting position looking very gloomy, and bored. His aristocratic appearance, and behavior in check.

* * *

"The Young Lord Tom Riddle Jr." Nelson announced. Tom noted, as he walked into the parlor, that his parents, and the guest were sitting in the chairs closest to the doors.

"Tom." His mother greeted, and stood. She walked towards him presenting her hand. He presented his arm allowing her to escort him ,and he her, to the other two. "Tom this is Mr. Jeffrey Charcks." The guest stood presenting Tom his hand. "Jeffrey this is my son Tom." Tom willingly shook his hand.

"Come darling. Why don't we leave the boys to their musings?"

"Of course. Have fun my dear, you too Jeffrey." She said quickly due to Tom Sr. rushing her along.

"Do not worry we will." Mr. Charcks called after them. He then turned to Tom who seemed to be analyzing him. "I see what you are doing Tom."

"Oh really?" said Tom with a bored expression, and an equally bored, monotone voice.

"Well it is not hard to figure out." He started to circle Tom slowly, gracefully, and made sure that his eyes never left the teen. Still Tom stood there looking extremely bored.

"Then please enlighten me on what you think I am doing."

A slight laugh came from Jeffrey. "Tom I KNOW what you are doing. Your are analyzing me. Well?" Jeffrey asked questioningly.

"Well what?"

"Well what, do you think of me?" He stopped circling for moment, and looked Tom directly in the eyes. "Begin with the obvious."

"I know" Tom replied arrogantly. "You are tall, and lean. You have dark, brown hair, brown eyes, a short stubby nose with ears that are slightly pointed. As for your first impression you give off a mysterious kind of feel. I also remember that at the party you had a good sense of humor. You are very close to the king, and queen. You have money and land. Also you are very popular with both genders." When Tom was finished he smirked smugly. Jeffrey applauded, and laughed wholeheartedly.

"Oh, Tom I guess you do have everyone all figured out. How is it that you know so much only by meeting me once? What, do you have spies spying on me, or something?" He was grinning like an idiot.

"No. I just took a lucky guess." Once again in his bored monotone voice. Jeffrey just laughed more.

**A few minutes later**

The two were now sitting playing chess. "You know Tom I really like your parents parlor. It is nice, is it not?

"Really?" Tom looked around. It was really nothing special. Gothic furniture, knickknacks, and architecture. The only colors in the room were black, green and silver. "I guess. If you are into that kind of style."

"I love the Gothic themes, and colors. Your move Tom." Jeffrey leaned back in his chair, fingers folded, and looked at Tom with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Really?" Tom sat there for a minute analyzing the chess board, and when he was about to make his move his wrist was grabbed. It was not harsh, but he was pulled so close to the chess board that any closer it would have been in his stomach.

"Yes, but not as much as I love your eyes," Jeffrey leaned over the board knocking over more than a few chess pieces while doing so. "Your nose," Tom tried pulling free, but as he did so the grip got tighter. Jeffrey had pulled him up until he was standing. He then pulled Tom around the table till he was in-front of him. "Your cheeks," Jeffrey was sitting again, and started to trace whatever he named on Toms' face. "Your chin," He pulled Tom on top of himself so now Tom was sitting on Jeffrey lap with his legs on either side of Jeffrey's. "But most of all your lips."

Toms' eyes went wide as Jeffrey kissed him. He kissed him softly, passionately, possessively, and sweetly. Jeffrey gripped Toms' hips, and waist in hope he wouldn't flee, or fall off. Jeffrey started to stroke Toms' sides. At one point he found a sensitive spot making Tom open his mouth just enough for Jeffrey to thrust his tongue in Toms' mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, Tom lost. After a little while of Jeffrey devouring Toms' mouth. Tom was allowed to breathe.

"You are a good kisser Tom." Jeffrey said sounding pleased off himself.

"You are not bad yourself. Let me go now." Tom said sounding bored.

"As you wish." He released Toms' waist to allow him to stand. Tom did so,but he was a little shaky while doing so. Jeffrey's hand did not stray to far from him. "Are you alright? Do you need some help?" He voiced with genuine concern.

"I am fine. Thank you." As Tom was straightening out there came a knock at the door then Nelson appeared through the door.

"Pardon my intrusion. Dinner will be in five minutes so you both should tidy yourselves up before then." He then left.

"I can show you to where to get cleaned up at. Follow me please." Tom still sounded bored.

"Lead the way!" He sounded energetic with a giant smile on his face. "Beautiful." He whispered in Toms' ear.

* * *

Dinner was full of laughter by the three adults, Tom sat quietly, looking bored, and highly unamused. They then retired to the parlor for the rest of the evening. The three still laughing, and enjoying each others company, Tom off to the side reading.

"Tom it is late put your book away, and head up to bed. Jeffrey I will have a servant show you to your room shortly. Tom do not be rude come over here, and say good night to your mother." His mother reprimanded.

"Good night father." They simply look at one another. "Good night Tom."

"Good night mother." Tom kisses his mother on the cheek, and she does the same to him. "Good night my child."

"Good night sir." Tom bows, but Jeffrey stood, and hugged Tom tightly. He said, "Good night." He whispered, "Beautiful." in Toms' ear.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I sure had fun writing it! :D **

**Tell me what you thought! And how you feel to this ooc named Jeffrey Charcks! **

**Remember you do not need an account to review my stories.**

Thank you everyone who reviews, follows, and favorites! YOU GUYS MAKE MY HEART SWELL!

By the way here is a few shout outs to fantasyage, lovemondotrasho, Brilliant Brunette Beauty, and my ff companion Ramen! Who give me inspiration, and also edit my stories when asked. (I probably should do that more. Oh well.) XD

**p.s. check out their stories they are AMAZING! **

fantasyage, lovemondotrasho, Brilliant Brunette Beauty


End file.
